


Happy Endings

by RomanoffonamoR



Series: Marvel Cinematic Littleverse [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Big Nick Fury, Big Phil Coulson, Bigs and littles are known, Fury and Coulson may or may not be in a relationship, Gen, Little Bobbi Morse, Little Clint Barton, Little Maria Hill, Littleverse, Maria is no longer a little pretending to be big, Marvel Cinematic Littleverse, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, There’s also a lot of cursing in this fic, What Happened in Budapest, and attempted murder, its meant to be ambiguous, little Natasha romanoff, tiny mention of urine and vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffonamoR/pseuds/RomanoffonamoR
Summary: Natasha is leaving on a long undercover assignment in NYC, so her Siblings throw her a going away party!What happens when her two Big attendees meet her newest Sibling for the first time?





	Happy Endings

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

“Hello? Yes this is Fury, Nicholas J. Uh huh. Uh huh. Fourteen ham and pineapple pizzas you say? Are they already paid for? Huh. Well okay then. I’ll definitely take delivery of fourteen ham and pineapple pizzas. I’m pretty sure I know a hungry Little Girl who could probably devour half of them on her own. Isn’t that right?”

Natty squealed as Uncle Fury tickled her sides and stomach with the hand not holding her brightly colored toy cell phone. She was currently sitting in his lap while Uncle Phil stood at the barbecue, cooking their food.

“Wait, I thought you were lactose intolerant?”

“It’s called make believe, _Phillip.”_

“It’s called consistency, _Nicholas.”_

“Geeze, you two. Get a room already.”

“Can it, Barton.”

Wanting her phone back, Natty made a reach for it, nearly unbalancing herself in the process.

“Woah, careful there, wiggle worm. Can’t have you falling and cracking your head open. We can’t send you on your super secret mission with a giant boo-boo, now can we?”

“I think you’re the one that needs to be careful, Nick. Your priorities are starting to show through.”

“Fuck off, Phil.”

“LANGUAGE!”

Natty gasped at both the naughty word and her Big Sister’s exclamation. Bobbi was sitting on the grass playing with a giant yellow dump truck and a bucket of pebbles Uncle Phil had once brought her. Natty liked to take the rocks and put them in her nose when no one was looking.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Natty repeated happily into the phone Fury had returned to her.

“Oh now you’ve done it. You’ve corrupted the Baby. Maria’s gonna be pissed when she gets here.”

“Piiisst!” Natty giggled as she waved her phone in the air excitedly. “Pisst! Pisst! Fuck!”

“No fairs! Why does Natty gets to curse and I don’t!?” Bobbi dumped her truckload of rocks onto Fury’s foot.

“You curse plenty, Bobbi-Bird. Your mission feeds have become a drinking game to the techs who transcribe them. What is it, a shot for every curse word? Two if they’re in another language?”

_Uh-oh. Uh-oh. Not nice. Bobbi won’t like. Look at Bobbi. Go to Bobbi._

Natty tossed her phone onto the ground and shimmied her body along Fury’s legs until he got the hint and helped her down. Once on the grass she crawled the two feet over to her Sister and patted her on the head.

“Be nice, Nick. And I don’t think it counts as being _allowed_ to curse when she does it unintentionally.”

“I _am_ nice, Phil. I’m the nicest mother fucker you’ll ever meet.”

“Fucker! Fucker! Fuuuuckeeeeerrr!” Natty shouted gleefully as she continued to pat her Sister’s hair. She was being super gentle with her touches so she didn’t get screamed at or pushed away.

“Maria is so going to kick your ass when she gets here.”

“Ass!! Ass! Ass-ass-ass-assasssassssasssss!” Natty squealed at the top of her lungs.

“Ria already _is_ here. She’s just hiding from you meanie heads!” Bobbi dumped a second load of rocks onto Fury’s foot.

_Oh no! Oh no! Bobbi! Not yet! Look at Ria. Look at Ria._

Natty pulled away from her Sister and turned around so she could see her pink and purple playhouse across the yard. Ria was hiding in the playhouse.

_Go to Ria. Go to Ria. The door’s open. Go to Ria._

“What do you mean she’s already here? What the hell- I mean _heck_ is she doing? Taking a nap inside?”

_Go to Ria. Go to Ria._

Ignoring the grown ups, Natty crawled on her hands and knees across the grass and over to the playhouse. The door was open a tiny bit which meant Ria was ready to be found now. Plopping down on her diaper she pushed the door open the rest of the way and peered in.

Her littler Big Sister was sitting with her back to the wall and her knees against her chest.

“Hi!” Natty exclaimed, waving her hand in the doorway. Ria waited a second and then waved back which meant she was okay and Natty could continue on with their own personal super secret mission.

Not quite having the words to express her desires Natty let out a loud wail instead, grinning happily when both of her Uncles turned their heads to look at her.

“What’s the matter, baby girl? You want to play house? We were just talking about your Aunt Maria. I’m sure she’d _love_ to play house with you.”

Natty crossed her arms at Phil’s response and shook her head.

“No? You don’t want Aunt Maria to play with you?”

Natty shook her head again. Aunt Maria was _sleeping_ right now.

“I think she wants you, Phil. Go on. I want to see you get grass stains on those ridiculously expensive jeans.”

“It’s called style, _Nick.”_

“It’s called Walmart, _Phil.”_

“And you wonder why scuttlebutt has it the two of you are an item?”

“Shut it, Barton.”

“Who taught you the word scuttlebutt?”

Natty balled her fists and wailed once again but longer and louder this time. When four faces turned to look at her again she pointed at the two Bigs and then stuck her thumb in her mouth. She wanted her pacifier but she’d lost it earlier, probably when she’d left Clint’s lap to climb into Fury’s. Or maybe Bobbi took it? Bobbi was always taking her things and burying them in the yard.

“Uh-oh. I think we’ve both been conscripted. Hey Clint, can you finish up the cooking? The hotdogs are done but the burgers need another minute or so.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

“We’ve talked about this, Clint. I’m not your boss when we’re off the clock.”

“I know, it’s just weird calling you ‘uncle’ when I’m not dropped.”

Natty pulled her thumb from her mouth in order to whine loudly in the grown up’s direction. Grown ups were so slow!

“Alright, alright. We’re coming Natty. Hold your horses, child.”

Uncle Fury finally got up from his chair and began to walk across the yard with Uncle Phil following a few steps after. Natty could hear movement in the playhouse behind her and turned her head, peering into the little window at her hidden Sibling.

Ria looked nervous but not scared so Natty simply waved her hand. Once Ria waved back she returned her focus on the approaching Bigs.

_Keep safe. Keep safe. Protect Ria._

Natty swatted at her forehead in frustrated acknowledgement. Of course she would keep her Sister safe. She would always keep _all_ of her Siblings safe.

 _Loud loud loud loud_ she thought to herself. Her head was starting to hurt from all the _loud._

“Hey, hey. What’s rule number one? We don’t hit ourselves or others, right?” Natty whimpered in surprise as she felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull it away from her head. It was only her Uncle Phil so it was okay that he was touching her. Natty was happy it was okay because she didn’t like hurting people.

“You know kiddo, I don’t think the three of us are going to fit in there. Are you sure you wanna play house?”

Natty looked from one uNile to the other and nodded her head. “Ria p’ay too,” she told them around her thumb.

“You want Ria to play too? Honey, Maria’s not here yet. When she gets here I’m sure she’ll want to play with you.”

Growing frustrated at the Bigs, Natty pulled her hand free from her Uncle Phil’s grasp and turned around, pointing at the wide open door of the playhouse. From her angle she could see Ria’s legs still tucked against her chest.

Fury sighed next to her and shook his head. “Seriously, kid, if I try squeezing in there you’re gonna need the jaws of life to get me out.”

“He’s not wrong. He _has_ put on weight the past few months.”

“Sass me again and I’mma fire your ass.”

“Are you sure that’s _all_ you’re going to do to his ass?” Clint shouted from across the yard.

“One more word out of you Barton and I’m gonna- Ouch! _Mother-fucker!”_

Natty didn’t like biting people. Especially Bigs. But she had to get them to stop talking if the mission was going to be successful. Ria was counting on her.

“Natty! That wasn't very nice! You don’t bite the Director!” Phil sounded disappointed in her. She didn’t like when he sounded unhappy like that. It made her feel bad.

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Protect Ria. Don’t cry._

“Oh for fuck’s sake guys, before you ruin everything just look in the goddamn playhouse.”

_Clint! No! Too soon! Don’t cry! Don’t cry! Protect Ria!_

“Did we just blindly follow a two year old into trap?”

“That appears to be the case, yes.”

“It’s not a trap! Just stick your heads in the door.” Clint again, though this time he sounded much closer than before.

Natty turned her head to find him standing a few feet away, one hand on his hip, the other behind his back. He always kept a gun in the back of his pants. Bobbi was watching intently as well but hadn’t moved from her spot by the barbecue and chairs.

“What do you think, Agent Coulson?”

“I think there’s a high probability we’re about to be pranked. So, after you, sir.”

“Shouldn’t the soldier go before the captain?”

“Expensive jeans, remember?”

Natty rolled her eyes and gave up waiting for the Bigs. She shifted onto her hands and knees and crawled inside the playhouse and over to her Big Sister. “Ria p’ay!” she exclaimed, climbing into Ria’s lap and hugging her tightly.

“Ria? I told you she wasn’t here ye- oh.”

Natty turned in her Sister’s lap so she could watch the grown up's reactions. Uncle Fury looked strangely confused. It was an expression she had never seen him make before and it caused her to tense a slight bit.

“It’s okay Natty,” Ria breathed quietly against the back of her neck.

“What does ‘oh’ mean? Move over sir so I can have a- oh.”

Uncle Phil had poked his head through the smaller window next to the door. He also looked strangely confused but only for half a second. Afterwards a large smile spread across his face and Natty relaxed instantly. He already knew about Ria!

“Well it’s about damn time.” Fury’s confused expression also disappeared, and now he was smiling brightly as well.

 _“Language,_ Nick. Maria may be dropped but I’m sure she’ll remember you cussing in front of the Baby when she wakes back up.”

Natty could feel Ria nodding vigorously behind her and she giggled in response. The mission was a success! She didn’t have to hurt anyone!

“So I take it you already knew?”

“Of course I knew. Peggy Carter told me as such when she originally called me asking for a favor.”

“And you didn’t say anything when the recruit who showed up listed herself as a Big?”

“Didn’t seem like any of my business.”

“Huh. That’s really… progressive of you, Nick.”

“Ain’t nothing progressive about minding your own damn business.”

“Damn!” Natty shouted, clapping her hands to get the attention back on herself. “Damn! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!”

“Maria’s never gonna forgive us for teaching her those words, is she?”

“Probably not, sir.”

“Nope,” Ria giggled in confirmation, drawing out the word and popping the ‘p’ sound.

*****

Two hours later and Natty was _exhausted._ She could barely keep her eyes open as she listened to her family talk around the firepit. It wasn’t quite dark yet but Bobbi had wanted to make S’mores so the adults had agreed. Natty had eaten four of the sugary treats herself before she’d begun feeling sick and now she just felt full and tired and _happy._

“Wait, wait, wait- you’re saying the first time you ever met the Black Widow she peed on you?” Fury asked as he carefully blew out the flames on the marshmallow Ria was roasting. The ‘newest’ Little was currently sitting in his lap, having officially gotten over her shyness of the man the moment he’d produced the bag of white, fluffy sweets. Up until then she had mostly stayed close to her Siblings or to her Uncle Phil.

“And vomited on, and stabbed, yes.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got all that. But she actually peed on you? Oh man, I bet your reaction was _priceless.”_

“I was _dying,_ Nick.”

“You weren’t dying, Coulson. If Talia had wanted to kill you, you’d have been dead long before the peeing and the vomiting started.”

“I think you and I remember Budapest very differently, Clint.”

Natty didn’t remember Budapest at _all_ which terrified her more than the stories of what happened did. She didn’t like not remembering her attempted murders.

“Hey, answer me this. How come she’s Talia when she’s lethal and she’s Natty when she’s not?” Uncle Fury asked around the mouthful of S’more Ria had just fed him.

Natty watched through half lidded eyes as her Sister finished off the last of the treat herself. She felt her stomach ache at the visual alone. She was _never_ eating S’mores _again._

“It’s not that, sir. Natty’s just as lethal but it’s a more... _controlled_ kind of lethality. Natty can eliminate her target in a room full of people without anyone even noticing. Talia will just walk in and kill everyone in the room,” Clint explained as he nursed his third beer of the evening.

“Huh. I guess it’s a good thing she was _also_ dying of an infected gunshot wound when she tried to murder you both.”

“You had to be there, sir. It sounds a whole lot worse than it really was.”

“Your opinion doesn’t count, Barton. You were in love with Romanoff long before Budapest ever happened.”

“I was not!” Clint sat up straighter now, his voice pitched defensively with budding anger. It caused Natty’s eyes to widen and she shook her head to try and wake herself up. If there was going to be a fight she had to protect her Brother!

“Okay, okay, hold up. Let’s change the subject. We’re all here to say goodbye to Natty before her counterparts upcoming undercover assignment. Actually, Coulson, why don’t you tell us about the first time you met _Natty,_ not the Black Widow? I’m not sure I’ve heard this story yet.”

“Well, there’s not much to tell. It was maybe three or four months before Budapest so she’d only been a full fledged agent for about two months. I don’t think any of us had ever seen her drop before. I know I personally thought she did it alone in her  quarters. Actually, the first time she came to me as Natty I didn’t even know that’s who she was.”

“What do you mean? She’s a peeing and pooping, thumb sucking Toddler. How could you _not_ know?”

Natty glared over at her Uncle. She didn’t mess her diaper! Not unless she was sick!

“You didn’t get to know her until much later, Nick. She wasn’t always like this. Right, Clint? What was it you used to call her?”

“A functional coma patient.”

Natty swung her legs against her Uncle Phil’s shins as he talked. She was currently cuddled in his arms with a fuzzy blanket and her stuffed duck, having chosen his lap to fall asleep in when it became apparent her Uncle Fury’s lap was already spoken for. She didn’t want to sleep on Clint since she could do that anytime she wanted.

“And it was an accurate description at the time. The first time she came into my office already dropped she had just gotten off a mission and I’d thought she wanted to debrief. Only instead of sitting across from my desk she sat on the floor in the corner opposite the door, where the playpen currently is.”

“P’aypen,” Natty repeated, feeling like she needed to be a part of this conversation even if she didn’t have much to offer. She was so tired and full and her brain felt like _mush._ She was _waking up_ even though she hadn’t fallen asleep.

“That’s right. That’s _your_ corner, Natty.” Uncle Phil pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she smiled lazily and closed her eyes. “So anyway, she came in and sat down in the corner and just… stared at her feet. She was still in full tactical gear with blood or dirt on her hands and face and I remember thinking she was having some sort of PTSD episode.”

“Peepee-est-ee,” Natty parroted, or at least tried to.

“Actually, she probably _was,_ now that I think about it. I didn’t know back then that they’d sent her on missions as a Little. But she’d just sat there staring silently off into space and I simply let her. I didn’t want to make whatever she was going through worse by startling her or adding another figure to her nightmare.”

“Jesus, it was that bad?”

“It was heartbreaking, Nick. She looked so emotionless and numb sitting there with her legs spread out before her and her back against the wall. Thank god it only lasted about ten minutes before she got up and left. The next time I saw her was that evening in the cafeteria and she looked fine to me so I decided to let it go.”

“It’s a good thing you did, Coulson. Natasha once told me she may not have gone back to you if you’d questioned her on it.”

Natty nodded her head minutely, her eyes still closed as she rested her head against her Uncle’s shoulder.

“So when did you realize she was dropped and not just in post mission decompression mode?”

“About a week later. She came into my office again, but this time she was in her pajamas so I knew she hadn’t just returned from a mission. But she’d sat down in the corner and did the same thing she’d done the week before. Just… stared quietly at her feet. Or her toes this time.”

“Okay, I get that she can be creepy as fuck, but how was that a _drop?_ What was the purpose of it if that’s all she did?”

Uncle Phil didn’t respond for a while and Natty eventually cracked open her eyes and saw that everyone was looking at Clint now for an answer.

She nodded her head again, confident that he was keeping an eye on her and would see the tiny but meaningful gesture. Natty didn’t like when other agents talked about how she was back then, but it was okay to talk about it here with her family. She trusted her family.

“That’s all she did because that’s all she was back then. A functional coma patient. Her personality, her being _Natty,_ it all came later. We _created_ her - Coulson, Bobbi and me. We taught her how to laugh and how to play. How to make jokes. How to _be_ a Little. How to _be_ human. Before all that she was just…”

“A functional coma patient.”

“Yeah, that.”

“Well damn, if I’d known it was gonna be a sad story I wouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s not a sad story, Nick. Sad stories don’t have happy endings.”

Natty smiled at the answer and looked over to where Ria was sitting in Fury’s lap, the girl watching her with smears of marshmallow and chocolate on her smiling face. “Happy en’ings,” she agreed before yawning deeply.

Her current story _did_ have a happy ending and hopefully the one she was just beginning to start would have a happy ending too.


End file.
